


Worship

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sastiel, hair!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://waldostiel.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Anonymous

Cas draws in a slow, shuddering breath. His chest heaves with the exertion; his pulse races. An unbidden sob catches, tries to claw its way up his throat as Sam takes him in, into the wet heat of his mouth, welcomes him, lips stretched taut around Cas’ cock – licking, lapping, sucking. His tongue brushes the sensitive underside, caresses and chases a vein from root to head, until Cas is a writhing mess at his mercy, palms sweating, hands trembling, hips bucking… “ _Sam_ ,” he whimpers, his voice cracking around the name. “Please," he says. “Please… Please… Please.” Cas chants it like a mantra.

He doesn’t even know what it is that he wants. All Cas knows is how he feels, and right now he feels like he’s floating away, that Sam is all there is keeping him anchored down to the Earth… Sam, who kneels before Cas now in an obscene demonstration of reverence… Sam, whose lips are swollen and red in colour… Sam, whose only current focus seems to be to bring Cas pleasure, to worship him like the deity Cas _isn’t_ —

It’s with that thought that Cas loses any restraint, his hands moving from Sam’s shoulders to fist in his hair, his ridiculous hair which Cas loves to pet and to stroke. Sam immediately gags, his eyes watering. Cas panics, tries to draw back, but Sam’s hands are firm and unrelenting on his hips. They hold him in place as Sam continues his work, this time fast and sloppy, his big thumbs stroking circles into Cas’ protruding hip bones and his cheeks hollowing. He hums, tongues the slit of Cas’ cock and swallows around him, doing all he can to bring his lover to the brink, and it works. Cas tries to buck again, shuddering against Sam’s strong hold, this time less controlled in his movements, more jerky, more desperate. “Sam,” he pants, a warning.

Sam looks up at Cas through his lashes – an answer – and that’s all it takes. Cas moans, a wrecked sob following the sated noise as he spills into Sam’s mouth and pulls his hair. Hard. Harder than he means to. When he opens his eyes, Sam is blushing, eyes wide and wet with instinctive tears from the pain, his mouth gaping as he pulls back from Cas’ softening cock with a lewd wet sound. Come dribbles from the corner of his mouth, what little he didn’t swallow, and Cas awkwardly untangles his hands from Sam’s hair, uses the pad of a thumb to brush it away, embarrassed and uncertain in the aftermath. Sam’s hands recede from Cas’ hips but he makes no move to stand up. “Um,” he begins, his voice hoarse and his cheeks still burning.

Cas tries to speak at the same time, distressed. “I’m sorry, Sam,” he hastens to apologise. “It was… I should not have… I never intended to cause harm. I will endeavour to achieve greater restraint in these…” He falters, his words trailing, voice falling to a softer, hushed tone as he pets Sam’s hair, as though in remorse. “I’m sorry,” he repeats his earlier sentiment, not knowing what else to say.

Sam’s brow furrows in confusion. “What?” Realisation dawns. “Oh. No, Cas. No. It was good…” he insists. “It was… It was _all_ good.” The pointed look he gives Cas is met with confusion so Sam swallows his pride and, instead, looks down at his lap, knows that Cas will follow his stare and see for himself exactly how good it was for Sam. “Maybe too good," he confesses.

“Oh,” Cas says, curious. “You—”

“Yes,” Sam answers before Cas can say it in that matter-of-fact manner of his and ruin the mood. “I liked it, Cas. A lot.”


End file.
